


裂隙与光-裂隙篇-Chapter 4&5&6

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 深入后，是最近也最远的距离。





	裂隙与光-裂隙篇-Chapter 4&5&6

**Author's Note:**

> 新角色陆续出场。  
> 请勿套入现实。

**Chapter 4**  
Ricardo Leite一般这样度过他的周六：上午手捧一杯菠萝汁，靠在飘窗上温习功课或者完成教授布置的作业；中午在洒满阳光的飘窗上发会儿小呆；下午把早上做好的三明治和果汁塞进双肩包，再背上一本书和一张卷好的防水垫，换上一身运动装，骑着自行车，从M城中心兜风至M城西郊的Lake of Tears，一路景致变幻尽览眼底：大教堂的尖顶高耸入云，V大街的建筑纸醉金迷，通往郊区的绿道生机盎然，落于一片静地的Lake of Tears原始而静谧。这个周六，他在Lake of Tears的岸边找了一处平坦的草地，铺好防水垫，取出三明治和果汁，整个人靠躺在背包上，捧着一本书，就这样度过一个下午。只是，他今天带在身上的书就是那本谜一样的《催情植物传奇》。一个下午的时间，足够他从头到尾把这本书仔细翻过一遍。署名为“C.A.”的批注在这本书里处处皆是，而且父亲的字迹一定会跟随着出现在C.A.的每条批注旁。这本书介绍了四十余种催情植物，但只有在犬蔷薇那页，兼有C.A.与父亲的字迹。在这套陈旧书本的扉页里，嵌有一张老式的借阅登记卡，它默默数说着这本书在二十七年前的九月至十二月，被C.A.与Bosco Leite轮番借阅过。如果说C.A.是Cesare Angelo唯一未被B大抹去的痕迹，那么这本《催情植物传奇》恐怕就是两人相识的契机，并且两人留言中多次提及的“犬蔷薇”正是彼此纠葛多年的见证。父亲生前最后的两封信件寄往I国某处，也许就在信件送达的目的地，各种纠葛的情愫与烂漫的犬蔷薇曾经灼灼盛放过。

Ricardo Leite锁好自行车，一手捧着昨晚跟Hot Pizza预定过的新鲜出炉的14寸海鲜披萨，另一只手有些费劲地在双肩包里翻找着钥匙。还未走到门口，就看到一个熟悉的身影在门外逗留，这个背影有着一头金发，在夕阳的照射下流动着粼粼的亮点。Andriy Shevchenko听到脚步声后回头，于是他看到了一个从阳光里走来的少年：男孩睁着一双幼鹿般清澈动人的眼睛，额前的几缕刘海被汗水浸湿，他身着一身白色运动服，面色泛粉，蓬勃朝气中又带着些娇羞。男孩说话了，他那与外貌极为不符的低沉嗓音将金发男人拉回现实：“Sheva，你怎么来了？”Andriy Shevchenko一手提着一套西装，一手拎着公文包，看着男孩的眼睛定定地说道：“Ricky，我有事想跟你说。”男孩笑了，在心里“哼”了一声：每次你都这样说。他开了门，将愣在一旁的Andriy Shevchenko请进屋内。金发男人生怕男孩对自己有过于负面的误解，急忙一阵解释：“Ricky，你放心，我不会经常打扰你，最多就在周末。你知道的，我平时工作比较忙......”Ricardo Leite看着他认真解释的样子，心里觉得有些好笑，嘴上依旧摆出一副淡淡的语气：“没关系。不过Sheva，你下次来之前最好提前告诉我。我每天都有安排，万一哪天夜不归宿，你岂不是要一直等下去。”Andriy Shevchenko放下公文包，将西装挂进男孩的衣柜：“Ricky，明天你就穿这套衣服陪我赴约吧。”背后的男孩没有吭声，他只有转过身贴上男孩尚显瘦弱的后背，整个人抱住他：“其实，我应该说，我想你了。”男孩顺势握住他的一只手，对他说：“那就留下跟我一起吃晚餐吧，今晚只有海鲜披萨、罗宋汤和水果沙拉。”透过这个金发男人的眼睛，他竟然看到了细碎的光彩，所以这是夕阳施展的神奇魔法么。

Andriy Shevchenko向来只爱意面，不吃披萨，不过今晚他却对男孩亲手切分的海鲜披萨大快朵颐，14寸的三人份披萨，近三分之二都被他消灭了。喝掉给他留好的罗宋汤，吃掉剩下的水果沙拉，Andriy Shevchenko感到餍足。他非要抢着去帮男孩收拾厨房、清洗餐具，男孩拗不过他就由他去了，自己先拿好换洗衣物去浴室洗澡。十几分钟后，男孩拉开浴室门，一团浓重的雾气喷涌而出，他换上了米色丝质睡衣裤，顶着一头湿漉的黑发。Andriy Shevchenko接过男孩手里的浴巾，裹住男孩的头发，轻缓地揉按着吸干水分。男孩配合地低下头，长而密的睫毛随着呼吸的节奏上下闪动。他在用眼睛的余光偷偷观察着这个男人的表情，是柔和的，也是认真的，对了，这个男人也拥有一张好看的脸。在金发男人进入浴室后，Ricardo Leite躺在床上，眼神放空，所有关乎犬蔷薇的故事一直在脑海里徘徊不去，今晚怕是无法入眠了。从浴室走出的Andriy Shevchenko换上了藏青色丝质睡衣裤，上衣的扣子松开一排还未扣上，他一边用浴巾擦拭头发，一边瞟向躺在床上神色恍惚的男孩。他看了一眼男孩手里那本书的名字，不禁笑了出来：“Ricky，想不到现在你们年轻人居然喜欢这种类型的书籍。”男孩撇撇嘴，把书扔到一边：“可能是因为比起你们天天加班的‘中年男人’，我们年轻人有更多精力扩展兴趣爱好的边界。”“‘中年男人’？不不，‘中年男人’可没有我这样的精力，一边忙于工作一边沉迷于你。”话已至此，Andriy Shevchenko凑到男孩面前，用一个深吻封住这双红嫩的唇。

他开始除去男孩身上的衣物。注意到男孩眼睛里逸出的惊慌神色，他安慰道：“Ricky，这次不会疼了。”他从放置在床头柜上的一高一矮两个瓶罐中拿出更高的那管，将挤出的透明液体缓缓推入男孩的甬道。冰凉的体感让男孩控制不住地颤抖，Andriy Shevchenko揽住男孩温热又柔软的背部，轻吻他的额头、眼睛和颈项，直至男孩的双颊渐渐生出淡淡的蔷薇色，两排浓密的睫毛随着身体轻轻浮动，像两把扇子，在昏黄的灯光里投下别致的光影。男孩觉得Andriy Shevchenko就像一尾鱼，轻盈自如地在自己的身体里游弋，看似不着痕迹，却又留下许多疼痛又深刻的情绪。Andriy Shevchenko感受到自己与男孩贴合得如此之近，他甚至可以感知到彼此每一粒毛孔透出的热气，看到每一束绒毛透过粉色肌肤的生动飘逸，嗅到男孩修长白皙的身体散发出的迷人气味在清凉的空气里暗放。在他快要脱力的那一刻，他用尽最后一丝力气吻住男孩的嘴唇，像缔结一份永世不朽的誓书。飘窗之外，几朵烟火升空、落地，划亮夜空。

翌日清晨，Andriy Shevchenko先于男孩醒来。身边的人儿还在安睡，他下床给自己倒了一杯温水，有那样一个瞬间，他觉得一切过于恬静，恬静得不够真实。还在睡梦中的男孩翻了个身，把头转向Andriy Shevchenko的那面，睡颜甜美，神情乖巧，似孩童又似天使。他一面想着，一面放下水杯，回到温暖的被窝，回到甜美的男孩身侧，他感到眼皮渐沉，困意再度袭来......

当Andriy Shevchenko再次醒来时，男孩已经起床，他还是穿着昨晚那套睡衣坐在飘窗上，一手捧着菠萝汁，一手拿着书本，深邃的眉眼和面部轮廓，像极了古希腊神话里的迷人雕塑。见他醒来，男孩放下书本：“Sheva，你真能睡。”然后指了指餐桌的位置：“早餐都准备好了。”Andriy Shevchenko下意识地反驳：“Ricky，我醒的时候，你还在呼呼大睡呢。”男孩瞪大了眼睛：“我就说呀，‘中年男人’的精力有限，中途醒来一次还要睡到现在。”Andriy Shevchenko赶紧看表，天呐，已经十点半了，下午四点还要赴约。他立即起身，将堆于床头的衣物往自己身上套去。当他端着一杯热牛奶走到男孩面前时，发现男孩在看萨特的《存在与虚无》。于是他凑近男孩的耳边，轻声问道：“从你看过的这两本书，我对你学习的专业可是相当好奇。”男孩合上书本：“这是我最感兴趣的一本哲学书籍，百读不厌，跟我学习什么专业没有必然关联。”说到这里，他浓黑的眼珠像黑曜石般发出熠熠的光芒，这令Andriy Shevchenko不由在心中感叹年轻真好。当他还在男孩这个年龄时，他拼命学习，参加足球社，在为数不多的节日狂欢中偶尔纵情，总感觉再多的烦恼都能很快被消化，再繁复的问题总能想出解决的方法。那几年的少年盛气，足以令他一往无前。他的Ricky，也同当年的他一样吧。可是，他又显得那么不一样。总是冷着面孔，清透的眼神里总有忧伤逸出。偶尔的笑容，却那样轻盈温暖，足以将整个世界点亮。

用餐完毕，Andriy Shevchenko提醒男孩准备梳洗和着装。男孩抬眼看了看衣柜里那套罩在防尘袋内的西装，应声而去。待男孩梳洗完毕，他本想帮着男孩换装，却被对方委婉拒绝：“谢谢你，Sheva。我自己可以。”他只好退回浴室，忙着洗漱和剃须，然后将自己那头闪亮的金发梳出一个造型。待一切收拾完毕，他走出浴室，看到了在穿衣镜前做着最后整理的男孩——他生来一副令人过目难忘的面庞，五官深邃，眉眼漂亮，换上一身黑色西装，整个人显得挺拔精神，风姿绰约。男孩还为自己吹了一个如同飞鸟羽翼般有着深浅层次的发型，为自己的白色衬衫配上浅灰、藏青斜条纹领带，换上一双黑色皮鞋，配上深灰色棉袜，单排双扣的西服只扣了最上方的那粒扣子，他对着镜子细细检查，最后整理着领带打结的部分。他可能不知道，自己的一举一动无不散发出诱人又风情的优雅，这些都被站在他身后并面露惊艳之色的男人摄入眼底。Andriy Shevchenko忽然想起了欧洲中世纪歌舞剧中的没落贵族，他们美丽骄矜，却终究坠入凡尘。“Ricky。”男孩听见Andriy Shevchenko唤他的名字，回过头，这双黑曜石般的眼睛与金发男人的棕色瞳眸对视着，换上这套西装，男孩也换上了另一种姿态与神情，这让Andriy Shevchenko觉得陌生又心动。“你穿西装很好看。”他最终吐出这样一句话。男孩并未立刻回答，倒像是在征询他的意见般说道：“差不多，我们该出发了吧？”

Andriy Shevchenko停好车，挽着男孩一起走进这家名为“Solar”的餐厅，距下午四点还有五分钟，他们在服务生的带引下绕开喧闹的门厅和大堂，在内室颇为清幽的一隅落座，在他们的对面已经有一位男子等候多时。这位面庞英俊的男子在见到Andriy Shevchenko后笑着说：“Andriy，你终于到了。我猜，这个漂亮的男孩子就是你的honey了。”Andriy Shevchenko笑着摆摆手：“Sandro，不要吓着Ricky。”然后对身旁的男孩介绍道：“这位是Alessandro Nesta，我的商业伙伴兼损友，我们学院当年响当当的武力值Max的人物。Sandro，他就是我说的Ricky。”“请把‘损友’二字去掉。哼，你每次约我见面，谈论的话题除了工作还是工作。自从我们离开M大，在你心里我就只是你的商业伙伴了。”然后对着男孩友好地点头：“你好呀，Ricky，叫我Sandro就行。”男孩腼腆一笑：“你好，Sandro。”Alessandro Nesta觉得男孩的表现颇为可爱，于是开始逗他：“Ricky，我从来没有见过Andriy带过任何女孩男孩来见我，在M大也是。大学的时候，Andriy除了学习就是踢球，偶尔参加几场派对，每次有女孩子主动过来搭讪，他都不解风情地一一回绝，后来我们再带他去派对，舞池里的女孩们看我们眼神就变了，你知道么，是看‘我们’的眼神都变了，就是那种‘你们对女人不感兴趣’的嫌弃眼神。不过话说回来，多亏了Andriy，我大学最后一年半的时间都扑在了学业上居然补考顺利毕业了，也算是Andriy的功德一件。”男孩托着腮，乖巧地听Alessandro Nesta说完：“然而，我和Sheva在一起的时候，完全没有看出来，总觉得Sheva在情事上经验丰富。还有，Sandro，不知道当年跟你搭讪的漂亮女孩或者男孩有没有对你说过‘你絮絮叨叨、喋喋不休的样子实在过于迷人，像春日里裹挟着花香的清风，像夏夜里席卷了星空的暴雨’。”说到这里，男孩睁大了眼睛，表情无辜地咬了咬嘴唇。Alessandro Nesta听罢连连拍手，对着餐桌那头神情略显僵硬的Andriy Shevchenko又是一阵打趣：“Andriy，我知道你为什么喜欢这孩子了。他又漂亮又能治住你，让你根本没法对他生气，反而更加喜欢他了。别说你，连我也喜欢他。”说完非要举起酒杯和男孩碰杯，然后才将剩余的气泡香槟一饮而尽。点好的菜品一一上齐，三人边吃边聊，气氛轻松惬意。Alessandro Nesta心中暗想：托Ricky的福，有他在，Andriy终于不用绷着张脸从头到尾跟我谈工作了，真是谢天谢地呀！

夜幕低垂，疏星淡月。Andriy Shevchenko驾驶着他的黑色奥迪，男孩坐在副驾的位置，余光可见他眼里若隐若现的笑意，Andriy Shevchenko“嗯”了一声，男孩意会着说道：“Sandro是个不错的人。看似浪漫不羁，实则重情重义。除了，有点啰嗦。”Andriy Shevchenko听罢，嘴巴弯出一个弧度：“Ricky，还好你没当着他的面夸他，不然他会得意地将尾巴翘上天。”“Sheva，其实拥有这样一位朋友，还真是令人羡慕呀。”“Ricky......本来我今晚就要回去，但是一想到从下周起就要为Armani圣诞概念店的落地活动忙得连轴转，就打消了回家的念头。在这之前，我想多点时间跟你在一起。”“嗯。不过我明早十点有课。”“我开车送你。”“谢谢你，Sheva，不过真的不用了。”男孩的拒绝让他微微一怔，不过他立马收拾好内心泛出的失落，用手打着方向盘右转。透过挡风玻璃，眼前流光溢彩的街景被车头渐渐劈开，如流水般划向车身的两侧。

男孩到家之后立刻进了浴室洗漱。Andriy Shevchenko把男孩的笔记本电脑叠好，在放进背包的过程中感到有东西卡在最底层，于是伸手翻找，却抽出一张带着挂绳的学生证：Ricardo Leite/B大/艺术、文化及传播经济学，从最下方的学号判断，男孩今年秋季才入学，是B大的新生。Andriy Shevchenko把学生证放进背包的内袋隔层。说不上原因地，他感受到各色情愫像藤蔓一样攀爬蔓延，直至裹挟住他的整颗心脏。他开始一件一件地褪去身上的衣物。

今晚淋浴喷头的水流比以往更急更大，男孩被笼罩在一阵水雾里，他用双手将头发向后撩拨，一串串长长的水珠经由额前的碎发滚落到鼻尖、锁骨，一路向下，触地即碎。他听见了拉门的声音，金发男人出现在浴室，身无寸缕。男人从背后抱住他，两人的身体紧紧相贴。Andriy Shevchenko把男孩的身子翻转过来，从他的唇齿间开启了掠夺。男孩挣脱着、轻轻推开Andriy Shevchenko：“Sheva，我今天不想......”金发男人的笑意依旧温存却也不容拒绝：“可是Ricky，你太招人了。而且你应该知道的，永远不要在自己男人面前说起另一个男人的好。”没等男孩作出反应，就将男孩推坐到淋浴间的置物台上，分开男孩修长的双腿，没有任何前奏、不带任何亲抚地刺入男孩的身体，猛烈冲撞。男孩的表情说明了他的疼痛，从最开始的呻吟到最后的紧咬嘴唇，男孩终究放弃了抵抗，任凭Andriy Shevchenko在他的体内反复撞击与戳刺。不知道过了多久，他和男孩浑身湿透，四周雾气升腾，男孩的眼睛里也噙满了潮湿的水汽，两颊泛起嫣红，红润的嘴唇微微张启，Andriy Shevchenko觉得自己快要失去理智了，这已经是今晚的第三次了。男孩的上身紧贴着蓝色Mosaic瓷砖墙面，衬得肌肤更为白皙。Andriy Shevchenko身上抖落的水滴或是汗水，沁入男孩肌肤的纹理，男孩的肩膀和手臂开始泛出轻微的潮红。当Andriy Shevchenko完成最后一次撞击并释放掉积累了一整晚的情欲，男孩试图站起，只是双腿颤巍，又滑坐在浴室冰凉的地面。Andriy Shevchenko抱起男孩，用棉签为他细细清理，再用手指蘸满药膏探入男孩的身后，小心地为他上药。男孩的个头与他一般高，却像小猫一样依偎在他带有龙纹身图案的肩头，让他怜爱不止。他将男孩的身体和头发打湿，涂上沐浴乳，挤上洗发水，给男孩洗了澡，最后用浴巾擦干男孩头发和身体上的水迹。待Andriy Shevchenko冲洗完毕走出浴室，男孩已经躺下，在酒精与情事的双重夹击下沉沉入睡。Andriy Shevchenko望向男孩的睡颜，只有他一个人知道他是多么希望时间就在此刻凝固。许久，他才在男孩的额头落下一个吻，关灯睡去。

 

 **Chapter 5**  
翌日，Andriy Shevchenko以顺道为由，执意开车将男孩送到了B大校门口。在路上，面对男孩疑惑的眼神，他解释说：“昨天帮你整理背包的时候，无意中看到了你的学生证。”男孩在说了句“谢谢”之后，就侧着脑袋将目光转向车窗外一帧帧一闪而过的街景。下车后，Andriy Shevchenko目送着男孩充满少年气的背影渐行渐远，方才开车离去。

Ricardo Leite在教学楼下遇见一个女孩，女孩一见到他便挑了挑画成细长形状的眉毛，摆出一张十分得体的笑脸向他走来，左手还不忘递上一张香喷喷的请柬：“Ricardo，我正式邀请你出席周五晚上我父亲举办的慈善晚宴。”她仰着与玫瑰花瓣般娇嫩的脸蛋，带着一种与身俱来的娇矜和傲慢，听得出来，她在努力压抑着意欲迸发的激动情绪。Ricardo Leite翻开请柬，看到落款处的“Caroline Celico”，心下了然，他淡淡回复道：“Celico小姐，谢谢邀请，周五的晚宴，我会出席。”刚要转身，Caroline Celico一把抓住他的手臂，好看的杏眼瞪得老大：“Ricardo，在我邀请的一众男生中，没有人像你一样干脆又冷静。”Ricardo Leite不动声色地甩开女孩的手：“Celico小姐，在我收到的众多邀请中，倒有不少女孩跟你一样过分敏感，喜欢在一个伪命题上纠缠不休。”说完头也不回地向教学楼走去。Caroline Celico被晾在原地，脸上的笑容瞬间消散，她握紧拳头，将新贴过水钻的指甲深深嵌入手心：“Ricardo Leite，总有一天，我会让你心甘情愿地站在我身边。”

Andriy Shevchenko一来公司，就被卷入各项繁杂的事务中。在他被工作弄得焦头烂额、两眼昏花之际，他总会不由自主地想起那个被他唤作“Ricky”的、小鹿一般男孩：毛绒绒的头发，毛绒绒的睫毛，连眼神都带着毛绒绒的清澈。他在公共休息区接咖啡的时候也这样想着，嘴角情不自禁地弯出一个上扬的弧度，他自己什么也没发觉，身旁的Filippo Inzaghi看了连连摇头：“Andriy，你傻笑什么呢。”Andriy Shevchenko不以为意：“Pippo，我得去工作了。毕竟，我现在有了完结项目的新动力。”随即抿了一口咖啡转而离去，丢下Filippo Inzaghi在咖啡机旁凌乱：“呵，沉迷于爱情的男人。”除了Filippo Inzaghi，Paolo Maldini也发现了Andriy Shevchenko显而易见的变化：每天一到公司就伏案工作，中午竟然无需午休，午餐也比平日里吃得少了，像一堆熊熊燃烧的烈火，从早到晚，精力旺盛，不见衰竭之势，又比如当他们三人一起在咖啡机旁品评新采购的咖啡豆时，Andriy Shevchenko听着听着思绪就会飘到远方，只在嘴角留下一抹甜蜜又温柔的微笑。看得Paolo Maldini和Filippo Inzaghi连声叹息，他们私下里商量好了，等Armani的项目完结后，一定带上他们的Andriy，去Melted Angel点上各种调制鸡尾酒，好好“盘问”他一番。

转眼又是周五。Ricardo Leite提前离开了图书馆，他要赶回公寓为出席珠宝商兼B大校董Bocconi Celico的慈善晚宴做足准备。五天前，他几乎未经考虑就答应了Caroline Celico的邀请，他不想去思考这份邀请背后的意义，他只想抓住这个主动降临的机会对父亲和Cesare Angelo的往事一探究竟。一边沉思，一边拉开衣柜，他用手指轻轻抚过Andriy Shevchenko送给他的西装，在衣领处停留了一会儿，又回到最开始的那套深灰色西装，这是他被B大录取后，父亲特意请B国最有名的服装设计师Carlo Rafael为他量身裁制的。配上浅灰色衬衫、银色袖扣和银色藏青色间色斜条纹领带，换上深灰色棉袜和黑色皮鞋，又给不听话的头发打满了发胶，梳出一个中分背头的造型，中分线两侧被梳上去的刘海弯出一个自然的弧度，给男孩本就生得漂亮的面孔更添几分优雅。他把雪松与香根草气味的香水喷在空气中，转身，看了看左手佩戴的Armani腕表，离晚宴正式开始还有两个钟头。他约好的的士已经在楼下停靠，他最后做了一次深呼吸。

一辆辆豪车在Bocconi庄园的大门外有序停靠。Ricardo Leite走进庄园大门，一座被各式鲜花、各色灯光装点的大型庭院映入眼帘，一列列香槟色酒桌顺次排开，衣着整洁考究的侍者们手捧各式菜品、酒水、甜点于人群中来往穿梭，忙碌却有序。赴宴的宾客们身着华服，男士西装笔挺，女士衣香鬓影，整座庄园弥散着一股挥之不去的脂粉香气。Ricardo Leite稍微松了松领带，端起侍者托盘中的一杯冒着气泡的香槟，挡在口唇处，似饮非饮。他回味着刚才Rui Costa发给他的短信：你的叔叔和Bocconi Celico在基金的使用分配上起了争执，今晚的慈善宴会怕是不能准点开场了。面对Ricardo Leite的追问，Rui Costa只简短地回复了一句话：我不会与你分享没有把握的信息，我已经临时取消了赴宴。Ricardo Leite自然是相信Rui Costa的，他在心中暗想，如他叔叔这般狡诈的男人，贪欲才是他的最大命门吧。“Ricardo，你来了！”Caroline Celico的声音先于她本人如期而至，Ricardo Leite抬头打量了她一眼，Bocconi Celico这位甚是娇惯的养女穿了一身粉色——浅粉色的及膝短礼服裙，香槟粉色的尖头高跟鞋，发梢吹了卷，为了抵御M城十二月的寒气，香肩上加了一件米色皮草披肩。出于礼貌，Ricardo Leite免不了一句恭维：“你今晚很漂亮。”Caroline Celico却当真了，她扔下身后几位已经跟她搭上话的年轻男子，按着裙摆欣喜地向Ricardo Leite款款走来，她仰着面孔说：“谢谢你，Ricardo。”七点已过十分，宾客们寒暄依旧，只是迟迟不见庄园主人的身影。或许是看到了Ricardo Leite四处飘忽的目光，Caroline Celico解释道：“不用担心，父亲向来说一不二，请稍等片刻，今晚的慈善宴会一定能照常开始。”话音刚落，一位女宾在她的耳边低低耳语了几句，Caroline Celico听后面色突变，压低嗓音质问来人：“你说的是真的？”再度获得女宾肯定的答复后，Caroline Celico的脸上稍微有些挂不住，她对Ricardo Leite轻轻道了句“抱歉”，然后领着女宾匆匆离去。虽然说话声被刻意压低，Ricardo Leite还是依稀听得几个断断续续的单词“争吵”、“玻璃”、“流血”，但也足以印证Rui Costa的消息了。果不其然，一位身着黑色燕尾西装、高瘦清癯的中年男子走到众宾客面前，身后跟着Caroline Celico和刚才与她耳语的女伴，几经示意后，中年男子用充满歉意的语气说：“感谢各位莅临Bocconi庄园。非常抱歉的是，由于庄园主人Bocconi Celico先生突发旧疾，我们只能临时取消今晚的慈善宴会，并改期至平安夜与Bocconi庄园每年一度的圣诞晚宴同期举行，届时请各位再度莅临。今晚，我们奉上珍馐美酒以表歉意，请各位尽情享用。”说完，三人匆匆退去，留下庭院中不明所以的宾客们各做猜测。

Ricardo Leite将杯中的香槟一饮而尽，准备离场。突然有一股力量冲向他并将他向后推去，他右手支撑着草坪，努力让自己不要摔在地上，还未来得及看清推他那人的模样，背后随之来了一股力量又重重地冲撞在他的身上。Ricardo Leite倒吸了一口气，回头，他看见一位二十五六岁的男子跌坐在草坪上，手里的红酒撒了一身。Ricardo Leite扶起男子，将自己的手帕递给他：“你没事吧？你的白衬衫都染上了红酒渍，先用这块手帕擦一擦。”男子抬头说了句“谢谢”，接过手帕却迟迟未动，口中喃喃着：“我看到他了。是他，一定是他......他还在躲着我......”Ricardo Leite叹了口气，拿回手帕，亲自为男子擦拭衬衫上的酒渍。男子回过神来，摸了下自己高挺的鼻梁，语调中满是歉意：“谢谢你。真是抱歉，让你见笑了。”Ricardo Leite非常理解地说：“哪有的事，身处事外意味着我并没有对局中人指点评判的资格。”男子怔了一下，然后露出一副在Ricardo Leite看来有些妩媚的笑容：“小朋友，谢谢你。这是我的名片，有缘再见。”然后对着Ricardo Leite眨了下眼睛，转身离开。Ricardo Leite把手里的名片拿到眼前，名片的样式让他觉得莫名熟悉，他一字一句地读出上面的文字：“Filippo Inzaghi，MIS首席设计总监。”

越是临近年底，越能感受到时光在加速游逝。Andriy Shevchenko这段日子不是在MIS加班，就是在前往I国各大城市出差的路上。每晚他都会和男孩通一会儿电话，有时候不需要说什么，只想听听男孩的声音。是的，Andriy Shevchenko想念他明亮澄净的眼睛、额前翘起的碎发、低沉迷人的嗓音，想念他们所有在床上以及不在床上共同度过的时光。当他通过电话问及男孩圣诞节的安排，电话那头忽然一派安静，许久，男孩才说话：“以前会和家人一起，围坐在壁炉前，撕开礼物的包装纸，燃烧的柴火发出哔啵声，雪松顶端的天使雕像在发光。”听得Andriy Shevchenko心里一阵绞痛，他赶紧温柔地抚慰着电话那头伤心又失落的男孩：“Ricky，25日项目结束，我就回来陪你过节。”电话里的两人又缠缠绵绵、你来我往了好几回合，才恋恋不舍地挂断。这让前来看戏的Filippo Inzaghi和身边被他拖来的Paolo Maldini起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

B大的圣诞假期也已开始。一放假，Ricardo Leite就缩回了他的小窝，每日学习、阅读、看剧，偶尔尝试学习新的料理，或者在天气晴好的午后骑车兜风。这是他第一个没有家人陪伴的圣诞，而他也将奔赴一场不同寻常的宴会。24日中午，Ricardo Leite认真洗漱、剃须，用挤多了的发胶给自己梳了一个大背头，更凸显出他深邃迷人的五官。换好西装，打好领带，穿上鞋袜，插好袖扣，喷过香水，出发前，Ricardo Leite在心里生出一股预感：这怕是一个不怎么太平的圣诞。他摇摇头，将这些让自己不安的念头暂时抛至脑后，坐上了开往Bocconi庄园的的士。

Ricardo Leite还未进场，在远处他就能看见庄园内亮起的灯火一直延绵至山脚，进入庄园后，乌泱的人群似一片笼于此地的乌云，酒杯和红唇折射的光线令人目眩，每个人的脸上都挂着笑容，各色各样又捉摸不透，简直是研究社交表情学的绝佳场景。Ricardo Leite还未将手里的酒杯握热，一只手就搭在了他的肩上，一个低沉磁性的男声传来：“Ricky，十分钟后，绕过庭院右转，一直走到尽头，我在玫瑰园东北角等你。”“Rui......”“来不及解释了，我们要开启一场探险。”Rui Costa在像风一样消失前扔下了这句话。Ricardo Leite一边抿着香槟，一边为自己身上的西装和皮鞋心疼了三秒钟。不过他更相信Rui Costa一定找到了有关父亲或者Cesare Angelo的蛛丝马迹。在约定的时间，他在玫瑰园东北角与易过容的Rui Costa打了照面。月色下，Rui Costa正抚摸着藤本蔷薇冒出的一颗花骨朵。烟火开始燃放，为整座山庄撒下流光。在Ricardo Leite质询的目光中，他拨动了藤架旁废井边缘的一块砖石，藤架随即发生位移，因移动而产生的噪声被漫天的烟火完美掩盖，露出了一段木绳编织的爬梯，直直通往黑黢的地下。Rui Costa示意Ricardo Leite跟上，待两人完全没入地面之后，Rui Costa轻轻转动了爬梯尽头一侧的开关，头顶上方的藤架随之恢复原状。

Rui Costa抬起手腕，看了看夜光表盘上显示的时间，对身后紧跟的Ricardo Leite交待道：“晚宴结束的烟火将在两个钟头后燃放，我们得赶在九点前返回出口。”“我们现在去哪里？”“Bocconi Celico的文档收藏室。啊，那可真是个美妙的地方。”“Rui，你真是神通广大。”“我从事的工作，向来是对脑力与体力的双重考验。”“我开始理解你们私家侦探要价高昂的原因了。”“......”Rui Costa拍了下男孩的手，叮嘱道：“这条暗道平日里人迹罕至，怕是多年无人通行，我们得留神些。毕竟，这次我没有提前探路。”“Rui，你是从哪里得知这条年代久远的暗道的？”Ricardo Leite一面发问，一面用手指拂去黏在脸上的蛛网。Rui Costa的语气十分轻松：“昨天，我从一位收藏家的手里淘到了I国多座古老庄园的设计图纸。按理说，我应该提前探好路再拉上你。只是时机不等人，过了今日之后的短期内，不会再有光顾Bocconi庄园的最佳时机了。”“设计图纸？也就是说......”Ricardo Leite借着表盘的微光看到了正在点头的Rui Costa：“没错，设计图纸意味着，我们实际穿行的暗道与之必有偏差。”Ricardo Leite被弥漫在空气中的尘埃呛住了，咳嗽了几声，他捂住嘴唇：“这条暗道有多长？”Rui Costa思考了一会儿：“按照我们目前的速度，抵达收藏室至少还需半个钟头。”“那我们加快速度吧。”Ricardo Leite打起精神，跟着在前面探路的Rui Costa走向更为幽暗的深处。

“咚”的一声，Rui Costa发现他们撞上了一面墙。他用手背叩击着墙面，摸索着可能存在的开关或按钮。两侧逼仄的空间让Ricardo Leite没有来由地感到压抑，他抬起头，本想放松一下绷紧了许久的肩膀，突然发现头顶有一丝光线透过缝隙漏出。他拉住Rui Costa，向他索要一份设计图纸，Rui Costa把手机丢给他，说里面有设计图纸的照片。Ricardo Leite调出照片，前方本该有可以拾级而上的阶梯，但是出现在他们面前的却是一堵厚重的墙面。忽然，他的目光被图纸上阶梯右侧标注的一处细小文字吸引了：犬牙灵动，交错成双。一道闪电从他的脑海划过，他恍然大悟，蹲在漏出光线区域的正下方，从墙面的最低处开始实践他的假想。果不其然，当他按下最低处的一块砖石时，砖石弹出，他跳过倒数第二块砖石，再度按下，砖石再次弹出，只是这次弹出的部分比第一次弹出的要短一些，最后八块砖石由下至上间隔地构成了一条通向顶端的阶梯。Rui Costa不禁连连夸赞：“Ricky，毕业后加入我的工作室吧，虽然这个工作室目前只有我一人。”两人拾级而上，合力移开遮挡在出口的石板，在爬到新一层的地面后，两人又将石板复原。放目四周，这里便是被传说得神乎其神的Bocconi庄园的文档收藏室——空气里弥漫着浓重的樟脑气息，因两人走动而掀起的灰烬与尘埃从地面升空起舞，满眼都是黯淡的色调，一排排高至天花板的灰棕色陈列架上，累放着各式各样的资料，在这片并不大的空间内令人眼花缭乱。

Ricardo Leite和Rui Costa决定分头寻找，他们瞬间淹没在林立的资料架中。Ricardo Leite行至一排资料架前，陈列架顶端的标识是漂亮的手写花体字“Botany”（“植物学”），他心里一动，开始埋头寻找，一会儿便从中抽出一本蔷薇科植物专著，虽已年代久远，却保存完好，书页干净整洁，在昏暗的壁灯下泛出出浅浅的黄光。他只草草翻了几张书页，就被Rui Costa唤去。后者的手里举着一只银盒，盒子表面已经被氧化得无比晦暗，给人一种久经沧桑之感。不过，在看到盒子外嵌的一只小巧精致的密码锁后，Ricardo Leite立刻意识到，这件看似不起眼的银盒中可能存放着不为人知的秘密。只是，开启银盒的密码是什么？他从Rui Costa手中接过盒子，仔细摆弄，发现密码一共有六位，从左至右的第1、3、5位都是英文字母，第2、4、6位都是阿拉伯数字，拨动不同的字母、数字组合，其中的一种组合才能打开这只神秘的银盒。Ricardo Leite突然怔住了，有一串字母与数字的排列在他的脑海中渐渐明晰，他“啊”了一声，拨动密码的手指因为激动而颤抖，他逐渐拨出这样一组字母数字的组合：K5C5A...在尝试最后一位的时候他突然停下了，在心里暗暗祈祷，从“0”开始向后拨动，拨过“9”之后，他的心怦怦直跳，果然，显现在他眼前的是“∞”这一象征着无穷不定的符号，随着最后一位密码的锁定，按下锁头右侧蔷薇花瓣状的按扣，“嗒”的一声，银盒开启。Rui Costa捏了一把他的脸蛋：“干得漂亮，Ricky。不过，这种密码你是怎么想到的？”Ricardo Leite用带着点小骄傲的语气说：“这是蔷薇科植物的通用花程式，你叫我来之前我刚翻了几页Bocconi Celico收藏的植物学专著，正好记住了。”Rui Costa从中取出一叠图纸和信件，一份份平铺摆开，快速调出手机里的扫描软件扫过每页内容。收藏室很安静，只能听见两人的呼吸声和纸张的翻动声。十分钟后，Rui Costa把银盒复原，归置原位，接着对Ricardo Leite说：“Ricky，资料我整理好就发你。我们该走了，还剩半个钟头。”Ricardo Leite的眉头微微锁起，他还沉浸在方才他阅读的一份信件中，像是想起了什么重要的事情，素来发亮的眼神忽然有些暗淡。他没有说话，默默地跟在Rui Costa身后，在经过“犬牙阶梯”时一面下撤一面将突出的砖石复原，又穿过长长的阴暗地道，他感受到了愈加浓重的霉味，外面开始落雨了么？在他们无比接近出口下方绳梯的那一刻，“砰”地一声，他们同时听见了来自地面的一声闷响以及稍后传自头顶上方的清脆的锁链碰撞声，一丝不安涌入心头。待上方的响动渐渐消退，Rui Costa敏捷地攀上绳梯抵了抵地面，他听见了雨滴落地和细小水流缓缓流动的声音，他无奈地摊手，对在下方等候的Ricardo Leite说：“Ricky，恐怕我们要等这场雨过去，才能顺利离开。”接着解释道：“看来外面下雨了，园丁们在藤架四周固定了引水架，以确保雨水滴入土壤，又不渗透地下暗室。”“原来，真的下雨了。”Ricardo Leite感到一阵晕眩，他闭上眼睛，灵敏的鼻子呼吸着更加深重的潮气，这股潮气从地下暗道最无边的黑暗中缓缓升起，将他们渐渐包围。这是一种令人心碎的知觉，正如他得知父母死讯的那个夜晚，他呆立于M城一座昏暗的地下图书馆，左手提着灯，右手抱着的书本散落一地，脑袋嗡嗡作响，他开始嗅到空气里越来越重的霉味，出门时果然天降大雨，他的脸也湿了，不知是雨水还是泪滴。

Rui Costa揽住他的肩说：“Ricky，相信我，我们原路回到收藏室，那里有我们的藏身之处。雨停后，我们找准时机离开庄园。”语气中透出的坚定与温暖让Ricardo Leite暂且走出了那段伤痛的记忆，他点点头：“我相信你，Rui。”两人重新回到收藏室，Rui Costa对着图纸又是一番摸索，终于在收藏室一角的一张老式办公桌后，发现了一处暗阁，里面有两张坐垫、两只靠枕，还有通风孔。在雨停之前这便是两人的容身之处了。十点左右，有脚步声推门而入，来人熄灭了收藏室的所有壁灯。不知道睡了多久，Rui Costa恍恍惚惚地看见对面的男孩还在翻看着他手机里先前保存的图文资料，神色凝重。他嘟囔了一句：“Ricky，早点休息。”自己先翻了个身。男孩见状，熄灭了手机屏幕的亮光。

Ricardo Leite走在一个幽深的地下室，他的脚底踩上了黏稠的不明液体，他将左手的灯盏向前一照，看到了一片延绵至脚下的红色，裹挟着潮湿又血腥的气息，这股气息聚成一只怪兽的形状，在密不透风的地道里升腾、狂舞，又像一只无形却尖利的爪牙，扼住了他的咽喉，他想惊叫，却无法发声。他猛然睁眼，细密的汗滴从额头滚落，眼中还未褪去梦魇的影子。对面的Rui Costa微闭着眼，像在修身养神，神情颇为放松。他一把抹掉额前的汗水，看了下时间，呵，居然已经是25日中午了。他比入睡前更加期待离开这座庄园，地下暗道、收藏室、暗阁，这一切都让他几番梦回那个可怕的夜晚。像是听到了他的响动，Rui Costa揉了揉眼睛，Ricardo Leite知道自己此时的脸色极差，不仅面色煞白而且神情恍惚，就连刘海也被汗水打湿黏在额前。Rui Costa先他一步开口：“Ricky，你一直在做噩梦。”Ricardo Leite低下头：“Rui，这座庄园一夜之间唤醒了我有生以来最可怕的记忆，我只想尽快离开。”“再耐心等一等，天气预报说，雨就要停了。”外面传来一阵响动，是清扫收藏室的仆人，他们一边清理房间一边议论纷纷：“这个平安夜是泡在雨水里了。”“可不是嘛！昨晚Celico先生的脸色就跟天色一样阴沉难看。”“别说了，雨已经停了，今晚六点有贵客光临。在这之前我们得抓紧时间打扫房间，把玫瑰园里十多个引水架拆除，最后在庭院四周摆好烟火礼花。”“这可是个气力活儿。”“可不是么。希望Celico先生今晚的心情能好一些，这样我们才能好过一点。”两人的窃窃私语随着脚步声渐渐消散，Ricardo Leite和Rui Costa对视了一眼，彼此的眼睛里都有了逃离庄园的答案。

 

 **Chapter 6**  
晚上七点刚过，Rui Costa驾驶着他的棕色路虎驶离了Bocconi庄园，坐在后座的Ricardo Leite用Rui Costa提前准备好的清洁湿巾抹了一把脸，他望着手中黑乎乎的湿巾，对正在开车的Rui Costa说：“Rui，我完全没想到你说的‘探险’是这个样子的，下次一定提前告诉我。”“Ricky，抱歉了，下次我一定提前探路。这该死的天气！哦不，如果不是因为雨天庄园东侧的林地空无一人，我的车子搞不好就被发现了，也许我们现在还困于庄园一筹莫展。”Ricardo Leite摸出Rui Costa洗漱包里中的发梳，细细地梳理着头发：“最糟糕的是，我做了一天的噩梦。希望银盒里的资料延续这份幸运，给我新的启示。”“Ricky，你太紧绷了，回去之后你该泡个澡、睡一觉。至于银盒中的资料，回头我线上再联系你，因为我手上还有其他文件需要破解。”“我差点忘记你可是M城最知名的私家侦探，所以每出一次外业可以顺手做成好几单。”从驾驶室的后视镜里，Ricardo Leite看到Rui Costa舒展了眉头，嘴角浮起一抹笑容：“可以这样说，如果你非要这样定义的话。不过，Ricky你可是我最上心的客户，连你的......”“连我的什么？”Rui Costa却在此时打住了，微笑着摇头，不再接话。他顺手转开车载播放器，一曲indie pop流淌而出，是一个淡淡的女声在轻声吟唱。Ricardo Leite枕在靠垫上，双目微合，长长的睫毛在夜色和凉风里轻轻扇动。

“叮”的一声，Ricardo Leite收到了一条来自Andriy Shevchenko的短信：Ricky，我出差回来了，但是发着高烧，可以来公司接我么？男孩瞬间清醒，他拿起Andriy Shevchenko发给他的定位，对前排的Rui Costa说：“抱歉，Rui，请送我去这个地址，今晚我不回公寓了。”前排的男人给他比了一个“OK”的手势，然后摆出一副玩味的笑容：“这是来自恋人的呼唤？哈，年轻真是美好。”男孩的脸色微微泛红，一个劲地摇头辩解：“不，Rui，不是你想的那样......”可是在Rui Costa看来，男孩正是被他的一句话逗弄得甚是可爱，他止住笑容：“我不逗你了。不管是谁，与他度过一个美好的圣诞吧。虽然......”Ricardo Leite接上他的话：“虽然，于你而言，昨晚才你是几十年人生中最难忘的一次平安夜？”“那是自然。”男孩笑了，再次将毛绒绒的脑袋枕于靠垫，思绪也神游至敞篷上方的疏朗星空。

Andriy Shevchenko是和Filippo Inzaghi、Paolo Maldini一起回到MIS的。Armani圣诞概念店活动圆满落幕，Andriy Shevchenko也从流感转成了发热，此刻的他正伏在办公桌上一动不动。Filippo Inzaghi轻轻揉着他的后脑勺：“Andriy，我们早就在Melted Angel订好了位置，你怎么说病就病了呢。”Paolo Maldini说：“Andriy，你一个人可以么？我们先送你回家吧？”十几秒后，才等到Andriy Shevchenko发出的一声闷哼：“我没事。我叫了人来接我，你们先走吧。”Filippo Inzaghi满脸担忧地摊开手：“你该不会是叫了你的小情人来接你吧？这都过去多久了，还没见着人影呢！”然后扒开Andriy Shevchenko撑在桌面的手臂，用手背试了试额头，紧接着发出一声惊呼：“这也太烫了。Andriy，我们得马上送你回家，还得帮你把家庭医生叫来。”说完不顾Andriy Shevchenko有气无力的反抗，左手抓起收好的公文包，右手给他披上大衣，和Paolo Maldini一起扶着这位怏怏的病号下楼。Paolo Maldini先取走Andriy Shevchenko的车钥匙将他的黑色奥迪开到楼下，Filippo Inzaghi赶紧架着Andriy Shevchenko行至车前，拉开车门，努力将他塞进副驾。“Sheva！”他们听见了自身后传来的一声呼喊，两人回头，只见一位身着灰色西装的漂亮男人——哦，不，更确切地说应该是男孩，向他们急急奔来。随着男孩身影的逼近，Filippo Inzaghi那双四百度的近视眼终于辨认出这张一开始就让他感到莫名熟悉的脸庞。

黑发男孩非常自然地从Filippo Inzaghi手上接过Andriy Shevchenko并将其靠在自己的肩头，然后将额头与金发男人的相抵。这是在量体温？Filippo Inzaghi只想背过身去，因为从他的角度看起来，男孩的脸几乎整个贴上了Andriy Shevchenko的脸，他的神情在下一秒变得认真起来，他把Andriy Shevchenko在后座安置好，从Paolo Maldini手中接过车钥匙，又从Filippo Inzaghi手中接过属于金发男人的大衣和公文包，在四目相对的短暂瞬间，男孩保持着冷静与镇定，Filippo Inzaghi已经无法确定男孩是否回想起那个庄园之夜自己打落的红酒杯、是否记起在酒会上那个为旧情神伤的自己。对Filippo Inzaghi、Paolo Maldini二人点头致谢后，男孩系好安全带，驾着黑色奥迪驶离大楼。Filippo Inzaghi与Paolo Maldini都有些愣神，过了许久，在十二月末的冷风中，Filippo Inzaghi先打了个激灵：“Paolo，这真是一个神奇的夜晚。不过，Andriy的小情人知道他的住址么？知道他的家庭医生......”话未说完便被Paolo Maldini冷静的嗓音打断：“Pippo，你是猪么？你难道没有看到这个漂亮的男孩子飞快解锁了Andriy的手机，从备忘录里调出了Andriy的详细住址以及家庭医生的电话么？”Filippo Inzaghi翻了个白眼：“呵，你这就不懂了，我的注意力一直都聚焦在Andriy小情人的脸上，没想到Andriy的眼光这般好。啊，对了，既然Andriy有人照顾了，落单的我们赶紧去Melted Angel把所有花色的鸡尾酒都点上一杯吧？”

Ricardo Leite按照导航提示驶向Andriy Shevchenko的住所。金发男人在后座侧躺着，发出轻哼般的呻吟：“Ricky......”男孩从后视镜里瞄了他一眼，踩下油门，一路压着限速直奔目的地。Andriy Shevchenko的住所距公司大约十五分钟车程，位于市中心一片闹中取静的别墅区，是一幢独栋小别墅，虽然只有一层，而且与其他大户型别墅相比占地面积并不算大，但配有一个精致的的小花园，花园里镶嵌有一个圆形的蓝色泳池，还配有一个车库/工具间，非常适合Andriy Shevchenko这种优质单身、喜好安静的男人。Ricardo Leite把黑色奥迪倒入车库，背着Andriy Shevchenko，好不容易地从一串钥匙里摸索出匹配的那一枚，金发男人的个头也许比他矮上一丁点，而且生了一张小脸，没想到背起来也有那么沉。多年后，Andriy Shevchenko依然记得彼时的感觉，这是一种令人贪恋的触感：他整个人烧得晕乎乎，趴在男孩那副尚有些瘦弱的肩背上，像一团正在融化的冰淇淋，一点一点地渗进男孩的身体里。进门之后，Ricardo Leite走进卧室，刚把金发男人安顿好，就听见了一阵急促的敲门声，看来是家庭医生到了。

这位留着金色长发的家庭医生为Andriy Shevchenko量了体温，检查了舌头和咽喉，然后在一张白色的信笺纸上写写划划，留下几副药剂和几句叮嘱便匆匆离去。Ricardo Leite给金发男人换了一套睡衣，端来一杯温水，剥好几颗药片，想让Andriy Shevchenko服下。金发男人倚靠在床头，平日里有些苍白的面孔因为发热染上了几丝红晕，几缕好看的金发被汗水牵扯在额前，迷迷糊糊中，他抓起男孩的手：“Ricky，Ricky，你来了就好......”趁着说话的间隙，男孩把药片放在金发男人的舌头上，然后将水杯递到唇边想让金发男人借由喝水将药片吞咽下去。Andriy Shevchenko的眼神空洞又迷蒙，被烧得通红的嘴唇却怎么也不肯再张开了。情急之下，Ricardo Leite自己猛灌了一大口温水，俯下身，吻住Andriy Shevchenko的双唇，把水度送到金发男人的口中，直到他确认金发男人口中的药片已经全部咽下。烧得晕晕乎乎的Andriy Shevchenko，只依稀感觉到有一副冰凉又甜美的嘴唇贴上来，为他度送着生命的甘泉。给Andriy Shevchenko掖好被子并看着他安然入睡后，男孩才对四周的陈设打量了一番：性冷淡风，白色家具，白色窗帘，低饱和色系的床品。难怪自他进门那刻起，他一直在感受着这栋别墅所散发的微凉又内敛的禁欲气息。浸泡在这般禁欲气息中的金发男人，在纸醉金迷的V大街与自己相遇，然后他们......Ricardo Leite不得不承认，他对Andriy Shevchenko持有的情愫非常复杂。在他的潜意识里，他一直自我催眠地认为从本质上说他不过是在用自己年轻美好的身体换取这个男人手中的金钱，只是他的金主帅气又温柔，事业处于上升期，对他至少看起来也是极好的；同时，他却也忍不住地去贪恋这种可以依靠甚至被宠爱的感觉。自小他就与母亲分离并跟着父亲周游欧洲，十二岁起就在异国他乡读书至今，父亲向他提供了成为一名“完美绅士”以及作为企业继承人的最好培养，但是却没有教给他成人世界里的爱和被爱，记忆里的母亲总是哀愁满面，每次提起父亲总是那副不咸不淡的语气和波澜不惊的神情，放佛父亲只是她生命里的过客。在他为数不多的与母亲共处的日子里，还是孩子的他就能敏锐地觉察出父母之间时不时流露出的别扭与尴尬。那年夏天的午后，父亲带走十二岁的他前往I国，素来扑克脸的母亲突然落泪，紧搂着他不愿松开，还是父亲喊人将他从母亲手中夺下塞入黑色奔驰的后座，他的一双小手扒在车窗上，看着母亲无力地跌坐在地面，平日里梳得一丝不苟的发髻散开了好几处，显得狼狈又凄凉。他惧怕他所经历的成人世界中的所有爱恨，他也想过Andriy Shevchenko对他的迷恋以及他对这个金发男人的依恋会不会有朝一日变成彼此伤害的一把利刃，他不得而知，或者说他胸中已对答案了然只是不愿承认罢了。

Ricardo Leite好好洗了个澡，毕竟他在Bocconi庄园的地下暗道和收藏室夹层呆了将近一天一夜，他只想尽快洗掉那股缠绕着他的该死的霉味。洗完澡，他从Andriy Shevchenko的衣柜里找了一套黑色睡衣换上，又翻出一只枕头和一床毛毯，把它们抱到离床不远的那张又大又松软的沙发上铺好。在按照医嘱为昏睡中的Andriy Shevchenko喂下一剂热汤药后，他钻进铺好的毯子里裹成一团，也跟着昏昏睡去。中途，他事先设好的闹钟先后响了两次，摸着黑他给Andriy Shevchenko又喂了两次药，最后用额头试了试体温，这才欣喜地发现金发男人的温度终于降下去了。他舒了口气，爬回自己的毯子，裹成一团寿司的形状，安心睡去。

Andriy Shevchenko觉得自己耗费了许多力气才做完这个冗长的梦。他从梦里醒来，还带着残存的晕眩。他看到沙发上露出的毛绒绒的脑袋，以及男孩好看的侧脸，伴着呼吸的节奏，浓密的睫毛在空气里勾勒出柔软的弧度。他下意识地在床头摸索自己的手机，一看时间居然已是26日下午四点，也就是说，他已经昏睡了近二十四个小时。床头柜上摆放的水杯，摊开的药片和冲剂，裹着毛毯睡在沙发上的男孩......他发现自己的头更加晕眩了，他扶住太阳穴的位置努力定神。这时男孩醒来，他坐在沙发上，头顶那几根不听话的呆毛竖了起来，他揉了揉依旧渴睡的眼：“Sheva，你感觉好些了么？Ambrosini医生说等你醒来后，药量就可以减半了，我去给你倒水。”Andriy Shevchenko发现男孩穿了他的睡衣，露出两截纤细修长的脚踝，他的脸上不由得泛起了笑容：“Ricky，这套黑色睡衣你穿起来很好看。”男孩端着热水向他走来：“是么？可惜遮不住我的脚踝。”他听话地按照男孩的指令吞下药片、喝掉汤剂，然后躺回被窝，男孩也再度裹好毯子，陷在沙发里，拿出手机敲了一会儿字，然后对Andriy Shevchenko说：“差点忘记假期还有作业，我得回家一趟。”Andriy Shevchenko立刻接话：“你会再过来的吧？我的头还疼着.....”语气里满是委屈的恳求。男孩睁大眼睛惊异地看了他几眼：“好吧，我要先回去把电脑背过来。”然后快速起床、洗漱，又问Andriy Shevchenko借了一套深蓝色运动服换上，挑起挂在房间入口处的一串钥匙，轻轻带上房门。引擎发动的声音从窗外传来，Andriy Shevchenko笑了，他想着等他身体恢复一定要给男孩买上几套衣服放在家里备着。

金发男人在床上躺了一会儿，他按住隐隐作痛的太阳穴，在脑海里一点一点拼凑出昏迷前的情景。他拿起手机分别给Filippo Inzaghi和Paolo Maldini发了一条短信，告诉他们新年假期结束后就回MIS上班请勿挂念。没过一会儿，Paolo Maldini回复了短信：你没事就好，迟到的节日快乐！PS：Pippo和我在Melted Angel一直呆到凌晨四点，我把他拖回家了，现在还睡得跟死猪一样！Paolo Maldini的文字充满了画面感，Andriy Shevchenko不禁乐出了声。还有几天就是新年，自己却很丧地病倒在床，头昏脑热，四肢无力，不过还好他有Ricky，这个十八岁的黑发男孩来得恰到好处，正如一束明媚的日光射入他二十四年来波澜不惊的人生，恰恰好填补了他生命中所有的缺口。从这一点来说，他也是无比幸运的。在床上昏昏沉沉不知道躺了多久，他终于等到开门的声响，男孩背着书包进门，手里还提着一个深色牛皮纸袋，看着金发男人想挣扎着坐起，他赶忙上前按住：“Sheva，你接着休息。我买了蔬菜粥和鸡汤，还有新鲜水果，晚上可以拌个沙拉。”放下纸袋，男孩拉开窗帘，只见窗外暮色渐浓，星星点点的灯火由远及近地点缀了整座城市，远处升腾而起的橘色烟火让暖者更觉暖、凉者更觉凉。于是这个夜晚，Andriy Shevchenko和Ricardo Leite就在蔬菜粥和鸡汤的热气中度过了，前者还想多吃几块拌了沙拉酱的水果，被后者拍着手背制止了，男孩还煞有介事地说：“Sheva，你还没好呢！Ambrosini医生说你要少吃生冷食物。”虽然未能如愿，但是金发男人的心里依旧泛起了一阵柔软的波浪。

在接下来的假日时光中，Ricardo Leite完成了教授布置的作业，温习了功课，还翻了好几本Andriy Shevchenko书架上的精装书。他没有理睬Caroline Celico关于圣诞晚宴他去了哪里的质问，也因此顺理成章地婉拒了Caroline Celico跨年派对的邀请，然后一直等待着Rui Costa主动联系他，只是几天过去了，还是没有Rui Costa的消息，他叹了一口气，睫毛在眼下投落几朵阴影。至于Andriy Shevchenko，新年前的这几日他都在床上度过，像是把二十四年的病攒在一起生了，他自然是郁闷得不行，不过男孩告诉他：“Sheva，你一定可以在新年前痊愈。我在香料市场买了迷迭香，拿来泡澡，新年不再病晦缠身。”不知道是不是男孩买来的迷迭香起了作用，12月31日，清晨，Andriy Shevchenko神清气爽地醒来，他吻醒了还在睡梦中的男孩，告诉他他真的好了，打算好好将自己梳洗一番，再带上他外出逛一逛，毕竟，还有十几个小时就是新年了。男孩像一只昏睡的动物幼崽，眯了眯惺忪的睡眼，嘟囔了好几句，Andriy Shevchenko只听清了最后一句：“Sheva，天还没亮呢，我要多睡一会儿。”然后男孩又倒回被窝，翻了个面，继续团成寿司的形状，接着呼呼大睡。在揉了揉男孩的头毛后，金发男人靠在床头，静静地看完了一场日出。

夜晚的气温降得很低，M市中心大教堂前的广场上却人潮涌动。虽已入夜，教堂四周依旧灯火通明，缠满彩灯的雪松尚未移走，飞入云霄的尖顶在灯光和夜色的双重映衬下，显得梦幻又庄严。Ricardo Leite的鼻子被冻得通红，他搓着手、哈着气，努力驱散着来自午夜的严寒。Andriy Shevchenko见状，握住男孩的手放在胸口的位置焐热，他看到男孩的脸庞开始生出浅浅的粉色，他的睫毛在夜色里闪动：“Sheva，我们在外面呢。”金发男人笑着亲吻了一下他的手背：“Ricky，我真的很开心。”二人身后的一对情侣点燃了几束烟火棒，蹦跳着、嬉笑着，在寒冷的空气里划出一道道金色的弧线。Andriy Shevchenko心里一动，拉着男孩钻进一条黢黑无人的巷子，他将男孩死死地按在墙面，抬起男孩的下巴想印上一个吻。这时，一道并不明显的白光从男孩的视角忽地闪过，男孩轻轻推开金发男人，跑出巷口，四处张望。Andriy Shevchenko快步上前，揽着男孩的腰，对他说：“也许是升空的焰火。马上就十二点了，我们要赶回广场，教堂会敲响新年的钟声。”男孩搜寻未果，只有点头。两人靠得很近，并肩而行，随着渐渐聚拢的人流行至教堂前的广场，男孩却一直感受到在他身后有一双视线黏连着他的身影，但是每次回头都一无所获，是自己的神经过于敏感了么？他只能作罢。十二点刚过，清亮的新年钟声也随之凑响，冷暖色的焰火在夜幕中轮番亮相，四周全是欢呼、相拥、亲吻和祈祷的人群。也是，人们都相信把过去一年所经历的糟糕运气踩在脚底，就能奔向崭新的一年。只是意愿虽好，但究其能实现几分还要打上个问号。因为人生并非全由自己掌控，这一路埋藏着各种各样的机缘和情愫，每一种组合都能酿成不一样的后果。

 


End file.
